


Shot Straight Through The Heart

by QueenJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenJ/pseuds/QueenJ
Summary: This is an Underfell fic. It's about how Sans meets this chick in a bar. Rated M for future mature content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like the Prologue. Sorry it's short, but not to worry, Imma do my best to update once a week. So stay tuned next week for the next chapter! :D

**Prologue**

He always noticed her. How could you not? She stuck out like a sore thumb for chrissakes! A lone human girl, sitting at a monster bar. That alone would be a cause for alarm, but you know what the really fucked up part was?  _ She wasn’t scared.  _ Normally Grillby’s, the most popular(and only) monster bar there was, would have grown men quivering in fear. Not her. She was perfectly cheerful the whole time she was there, and when she came back. Naw, Sans takes that back,  _ that  _ was the really fucked up part. She  _ came back.  _ About once a month give or take, she would come back, hop up on whatever seat on the bar was available, and order the same thing. Burger, extra fries, and a soda. She didn’t even come to drink! She just wanted a burger! As if you couldn’t get that at pretty much  _ any  _ fast food stop. It’d be cheaper too, Grillbz always made it a point to overcharge humans, on the off-chance there were any, which there often wasn’t. Except for her.

Of course, she got noticed. Monsters were always coming up to her trying to give her trouble ever since the first night she walked into the place. But somehow, she figured out a way to get them to leave her alone. Whenever a monster tried to harass her, she’d buy them a drink. That, Sans had to admit, was actually pretty smart. Just about any monster will tolerate you if you buy ‘em a drink, for awhile anyway. Now that she had become a regular, most monsters walked up to her acting all threatening, when really they just wanted a free drink. Fortunately, she never failed to deliver.

So yeah, he always noticed her, it was hard not to, but he never talked to her. Why would he want to talk to some human girl?


	2. Chapter 1

One day, Sans found out the answer to his question. He had just got off work, and was going to start his usual after-work routine: sitting at the bar at Grillby’s. At least, he _would_ have, if Grillbz hadn’t been acting like more of an asshole than _usual_. “Come on Grillbz, I’ll pay my tab, you know I’m good for it.” Oh Grillby knew alright; knew that that was a crock of _shit_ , and so did Sans. But _dammit_ he had had a long, shitty day, and he just wanted to sit at the bar and drink his mustard like he always did. Was that too fuckin’ much to ask?

Apparently it was, because Grillby remained unmoved. He didn’t say anything, but his body language was clear: pay up or get the fuck out. Sans knew when someone wasn’t gonna change their mind, and Grillby sure as hell wasn’t. Grumbling, Sans slowly began to turn around to leave. Whatever. He probably had some mustard back home anyway. But… “I’ll pay it.”

At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, Sans quickly turned around, looking for the source, and his sockets found… the girl. “What?” Sans asked gruffly, and Grillby looked like he wanted to ask the same thing.

The girl didn’t acknowledge him, just kept her eyes on Grillby as she said “I’ll pay his tab.” with an incredulous expression, Grillby just stared at the girl for a moment and then with a shake of his head, made the transaction. Whatever. It didn’t matter so long as he got paid anyway. With the tab fully paid off, Grillby went to go get a bottle of mustard for Sans.

Meanwhile, Sans had slowly taken his customary seat and watched all of this happen. Grillby brought him his mustard, and he started drinking. Finally, after a long stretch of silence, instead of a thank-you he asked “Why’d ya do that?”

Pausing in her meal, the girl appeared to think about her response. Then she shrugged and said “Well. I’m pretty sure you’re the sole monster in this bar besides the owner, who hasn’t threatened me for a free drink. I figured it was your turn.”

Sans looked at her like she was stupid, because she was. What the hell, he’d never heard of such an idiotic reason to drop so much cash on someone like she just did. It’s one thing to do it to protect yourself, it’s a whole other thing to spend as much on a stranger as this girl did for _no reason_. Either this chick was loaded, or generous to the point of severe stupidity. It was anyone’s guess which one was the right answer. Humans were unpredictable like that.

Ah well, Sans thought. If this girl wanted to be loose with her money to his benefit, then he wasn’t gonna stop her. So, without another word exchanged between them for the rest of the evening, they sat together at the bar in companionable silence. That wasn’t the last time they talked though. Each time she came to Grillby’s from that night forward, they started to talk to each other. At first, it was nothing more than a terse greeting, then they began to exchange pleasantries(“Man the weather’s been real shit lately.” “Yeah.”), soon pleasantries turned into full conversations. He got to learn more about her, he learned that she stumbled into Grilby’s by accident one night and kept coming because they had the best burgers she’d ever tasted, that she was a professional let’s-player, he even knew her name. Y/N. Though he would never admit it out loud, Sans liked her. Or at least, he found her more tolerable than most people, both human and monster. It didn’t hurt that she was hot as hell too. In fact, maybe Y/N would be interested in adding a few “benefits” to their relationship.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short update for such a long time, but there was only ever gonna be one way this was gonna go down, so I figured I might as well cut to the chase.

“No.” 

Sans wasn’t mad, he was just a little put-off. Him and Y/N were standing in front of Grillby’s and he had just asked her if she wanted to come back to his place. To which she answered no. He didn’t get why though; they got along, he was attracted to her, and he was pretty damn sure she was attracted to him, so what’s the problem?

Looking at his face, Y/N laughed and said “Judging by your expression I guess you aren’t used to being told no huh hotshot?” Sans snorted but said nothing. It was true after all. He liked sex, and he was good at getting what he wanted. Those two facts speak for themselves. “Just so you know, it’s nothin’ personal.” She said, “I’m just a bit of a romantic that’s all.” Sans raised a browbone, prompting Y/N to continue. “I want to get to know someone first, date for awhile, before I go that far. I want to know that I can trust them.” Sans had to admit, that was fair, and knowing that, it would make sense why she would say no. He wouldn’t trust him either. “You’re not mad or anything are you?” She asked, a worried expression on her face. 

Sans shrugged it off, saying “Naw. Believe me, it takes a lot more than that to piss me off.”

“So we’re still friends?” Y/N said happily.

Now  _ that  _ threw him for a loop. He’d never considered anyone to be a “friend” before. Not even any of the monsters who he’d slept with, and especially not the ones who turned him down. But after thinking about it, he realized that he liked hanging out with Y/N more than he’d ever liked hangin’ around any monster. So after some thought, he replied “Yeah. We’re still friends.”

Y/N’s face lit up. “Cool!” Turning around to start the walk back home into the inky darkness, she called over her shoulder “See ya later Sans!”

“Yeah.” He replied. “See ya.”


End file.
